


Tutors

by oumami (orphan_account)



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, could also be read as just normal frus if u want, it sucks too, so here, this is probably like the only 2p frus fic that exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Al is very very bad at French. Or, otherwise known as, Francis should really stop being a teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this fic. enjoy

“Let’s try this again. Annunciate all your vowels, and let the words roll off your tongue.” Francis explained to the student next to him. Completely hopeless. This boy was absolutely hopeless. Three weeks of tutoring, and they still hadn’t moved on from simple sentences.

  
Alfred let out a deep, frustrated sigh as he stared down at the French book. It was so useless and stupid, but so hard at the same time. He could feel himself wanting to rip out his hair every time Francis butted in to correct him. “Alright. Okay. La cat se…sit-er….sur-”

  
“Stop. The proper word for sit is ‘situe’. All you said was sit. You cannot simply mix English and French together.” Francis said, his tone bordering on disgust. “Try it again. La cat se situe sur le mur.” He said, looking over to see Alfred holding his head in his hands. “Don’t get discouraged.”

  
Alfred just lifted his head from his hands and sighed, moving to rest his chin on the book. “But I don’t get it. Everybody else in the class is already constructing, like, complex-compound sentences and I’m still over here trying to say ‘The cat sits on the wall.’“He mumbled, obviously tired. “Maybe I’m just stupid.”

  
Francis stared at the boy for a long moment, slowly moving to pull his fingers through his hair. “Non, it’s not that you are…stupid.” He mumbled, not even knowing what to say to get this kid to feel any better. “…I am very bad at math. I was always bad at math. I didn’t know my times tables until college.”

  
Alfred raised his brows slowly and gave Francis a look that read ‘and why should I care?’, but Francis kept going. “Anyway, I was horrible at math. I failed tests and I was still in applied algebra when I was a junior. I thought I was virtually hopeless, until I realized something,” he said, looking at Alfred, hoping to see some kind of reaction. Any kind.

  
“Cut the crap and just spit it out. I’m wasting good tutoring time here.” Al said, obviously not very optimistic of the ‘you’re not stupid, you just learn differently’ speeches he kept getting.  
“You will always suck at French. I’ll always be horrible at math. I can barely total a grocery bill.” Francis said, staring at Alfred. “But you can’t get upset about it. Who cares if you suck at French? Give me three other things you’re good at.”

  
Alfred was a little lost for a minute, quickly clearing his throat and trying to find the right words. “I…ah. I’m good at skateboarding. And…um, I’m good in English. And I can cook. Kinda.” He mumbled awkwardly, scratching at the old wood on the desk.

  
“There you go. And those are only three of the things you’re good at. Who cares if you suck at French? I don’t care. I only get paid to tutor you. If I wasn’t getting paid unless you got better, I would have given up after a few days.” He said, watching for Alfred’s reaction. He seemed to look like he was feeling a little better. Maybe. He probably shouldn’t have given him any advice.

  
“Well, thanks. I guess.” Al mumbled, tapping the desk lightly. He felt a little embarrassed, but also impressed by the teacher. He wasn’t that bad. “…I should probably get to lunch though. Thanks Franny.” he said, purposely using the stupid name just to get on his nerves as he picked up his things and stuffed them into his bag. “See you tomorrow, same time? Maybe I’ll actually study my book tonight.” he said, smirking lightly at the teacher.

  
Francis just sighed and nodded, watching the other’s expression with a frown. “What are you smirking for-” he said, his eyes widening when Alfred bent down to give him a firm, but very short, kiss on the lips.

  
“For that. See ya tomorrow, Franny. Maybe you can teach me other French things. Like how to kiss.” He said, smirking at the other as he left. He didn’t know why, but he knew this could be fun.


End file.
